Ilusión
by Miyuki Ireth
Summary: Sora x Leon En el escenario kaleido hay todo tipo de ilusiones, de triunfos, sueños y amores... Cap.8 Listo! nn disfrutenlo
1. Emociones

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1

_**Emociones**_

¡Eres increíble Sora!- exclamó Rosseta, mientras ella y la ahora estrella de Kaleido, llegaban a al playa.

¡Ay! Rosseta que cosas dices- le respondió con una sonrisa modesta.

Es en serio, todas aquellas cosas que te propones, las logras, por muy difíciles que sean. eso es increíble, que una persona tenga tanta fuerza de voluntad y confianza en si misma. realmente te admiró.

Gracias, la verdad no se que decir.- dijo Sora mientras se recostaba en la arena.

¿Te has imaginado porque les llaman estrellas a las personas exitosas?- pregunto Rosseta con gran curiosidad.

Humm… supongo que es porque- ambas contemplaban el cielo- al momento de triunfar sobresalen entre todas con toda su luz, como aquellas –señalando unas estrellas arriba.

¡Wow! Muy buena respuesta; yo me imaginaba que porque tenian forma de estrella.

¿Cómo?

Si, cuando alguien es feliz extiende sus brazos y piernas con gozo, como las estrellas.

Es cierto.

Ambas rieron, y por un momento se quedaron calladas.

Gracias por acompañarme.- dijo Rosseta mientras se incorporaba- espero que de verdad no te haya molestada.

Por supuesto que no. Además como apneas se están preparando los detalles para la próxima obra, no teníamos nada que hacer.

Menos mal. Por cierto¿ya sabes que obra presentaremos?

Aún no, pero Mia siempre tiene grandiosas ideas ¿no?

Si… seguramente será estupenda y tú serás la protagonista junto con el joven Leon.- dijo.

Si, talvez.. le respondio Sora pensativa.

Hacen una extraña – dijo Rosseta y Sora la volteo a ver- y bonita pareja.

Sora se quedó mirándola extrañada y pensando en lo que acababa de decir su amiga.

Será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestros cuartos. ya tengo un poco de sueño.- exclamó la pelirroja con un gran bostezo.

Yo igual, aunque valió la pena. En esta noche, el cielo esta muy claro.

Llegaron a sus departamentos, se despidieron, tomando caminos diferentes después. Sora abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró.

¿Fool? – preguntó Sora, pero sin respuesta alguna -¿Fool¿dónde estas?

Dándose cuenta de que, aparentemente, estaba sola en su habitación comenzó a cambiarse de ropa y repentinamente Fool se le apareció enfrente de ella con una cara de entusiasmo, cuando ella no tenia blusa alguna e inmediatamente se la volvió a poner.

¡Vaya Sora! Esperaba este momento con…- en ese momento Sora lo tomo por la oreja, abrió la puerta de su terraza y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible que puedo.

¡Eres un desgraciado!- gritó con gran furia; desvió al mirada por un momento y vio a su compañero de actuación en la playa. sus cabellos grises, parecían plateados con la luz de la luna esa noche y en mirada se le veía distante y pensativa. en ese momento volteó a mirar a Sora, esta se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco, lo único que pudo hacer fue dirigirle una sonrisa y saludarlo, rápidamente se volvió a meter a su habitación.

El corazón le latía, y estaba confundida, era porque, estaba enojada por lo de Fool, el gran esfuerzo que hizo para mandarlo lo más lejos posible, o porque había estado contemplando a Leon y este la miró.


	2. Contemplación

**Ilusión**

Capitulo 2

_**Contemplación**_

TOC TOC…

- ¡Awww! – bostezó Sora al momento de percibir que tocaban; se levanto y se dirigió a su puerta

- ¡Sora¡Cómo pudiste!

- ¡¿Qué?! Exclamó despertando por completo.

- Tuve mucho frío toda la noche- exclamó el espíritu del escenario.

- Eso te lo mereces por ser un vil pervertido ¬¬.

- Bueno, no creo merecer tanto maltrato de tu parte.

Sora lo miro con una mirada de fastidio.

-¡AA! Hoy era el anunció de la nueva obra ¿no es así?- le pregunto Fool

La chica se quedo paralizada.

-¿SORA?

-¡¡Waaa!! Tengo que apresurarme . !- y diciendo esto se metió rápidamente a al lucha y se vistió; desafortunadamente para Fool no logró verla.- Gracias por avisarme- le gritó cuando ya había salido del cuarto.

En el camino se topo con Sara.

-¡Hey Sora¿Vas al anuncio?- le preguntó

-Si así es pero lleva prisa.

-No te preocupes, aún faltan 10 minutos y podemos llegar a tiempo.

- Me engaño ¬¬-dijo Sora entredientes y con una vena en la frente.

-¿Dijiste algo?

- No, nada, vamonos.

-Sabes escuhe unos gritos ayer en la noche desde las habitaciones de arriba¿acaso eras tú?

- Aaa! jajaja, si era yo.

- Así que tu también viste la novela El desgraciado del marido engaña a su mujer con su prima. Quien lo diría.- dijo Sara indignada.

- jejeje- fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Sora.

Llegar justo a tiempo. Kalos ya comenzaba.

-la próxima obra que presentaremos en la temporada de otoño será "El fantasma de la Opera". El guión como ya saben esta adaptado por mia, esta se presentará dentro de un mes, aunque quedan algunos detalles que afinar, que seguro mañana se los haremos saber. Los papeles son uno de ellos. Así que aun tiene 2 días de descanso.

- ¿El fantasma de la Opera? eso suena interesante- dijo Anna.

- Si, tienes razón, Mia siempre tiene muy buenas ideas – dijo Rosetta.

-¿verdad? pero ¿donde estará?

- La vi en la oficina de Kalos arreglando esos detalles que menciono él.- le contesto Marion.

- Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.- dijo Kalos al elenco.

- Bueno chicas- dijo Anna- vamos a dar un paseo¿que les parece?

- Si, es buena idea.- dijo Rosseta.

- Si!! Quiero comprar un helado- gritó Marion y Jonathan le celebro con uno de esos sonidos raros.

- Yo no puedo amigas.- interrumpió Sora la celebración- me gustaría pero quiero ir a practicar un poco.

- Ahora que recuerdo! T.T yo tampoco podré ir, May quiere que le ayude con unas prácticas.- dijo Rosseta.

-Creo que solo seremos tú y yo, Anna.- le dijo Marion- pero supongo que Ken también nos puede acompañar.

-Claro, nos vemos más tarde.- se despidió Anna.

-Bueno Sora, yo tambien me tengo que ir a buscar a May. Adiós.

-Si. Adiós.

Sora se dirigió al salón de prácticas; desde el pasillo algunos ruidos que provenían de él, al parecer lo estaban usando ya. Decidió asomarse a ver quien lo ocupaba y para su sorpresa era Leon.

Simplemente se quedó contemplándolo. Estaba apunto de subirse denuevo al trapecio. Parecía que ya había estado entrenando desde antes, pero el momento en que saltó, hizo que Sora se saliera de sus pensamientos.

Comenzó una serie de balanceos, trataba de impulsarse con todas su fuerzas, en eso se soltó del trapecio y comenzó a hacer giros de mucha velocidad para poder llegar al otro, Sora lo miraba, sus movimientos eran realmente calculados pero a la vez muy bellos y elegantes lo cual hacia que se le hiciera atractivo a ella; al llegar al otro trapecio inmediatamente se soltaba y se lanzaba hacia atrás, llegando al otro de forma que cayera parado. En ese momento miró a Sora. La chica saltó.

-Joven Leon, disculpe.

-No te tienes que disculparte por nada.- dijo fríamente.

-Solo venía practicar un rato, pero ya no lo molesto, regresaré después.

-No es molestia, si quieres puedes practicar.

-Muchas gracias.

Por un momento se quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Sora recordó la palabras de Rosseta: _"Hacen una extraña… y bonita pareja"_ Sora no quería quedarse de ese modo, así que mejor eligió hacer una platica.

Por cierto, joven leon, no lo vi en el anuncio de la obra

Es cierto.- dijo Leon sorprendido- lo olvide pro completo.

No se preocupe, le daré: la obra que presentaremos será " EL FANATSMA DE LA ÓPERA", y será dentro de un mes.- dijo sora

Supongo que serás la protagonista…

La verdad, no sabría decirle, ya que los papeles los darán mañana.

Ya veo...-dijo el chico peligris- Haremos una técnica en este momento para la obra.

¿Huuuh¿una técnica? Me parece buena idea.- le sonrió Sora.

Leon la miró y pensó_: tiene una sonrisa muy linda…_ Cuando se dio cuenta de esto inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado, con al misma mirada fría de siempre.

Entonces, solo permítame calentar un poco.

Si.

Sora hizo algunas flexiones en el suelo, estiraba sus articulaciones y trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Después subió a las plataformas para tomar uno de los trapecios y fijo su mirada en Leon.

_Últimamente he estado viendo al joven Leon de una manera que me hace sentir un poco extraña_- pensó_- es que a pesar de la frialdad que a veces muestra en su voz o mirada, se que en el fondo tiene un corazón muy gentil._

Sora decidió comenzar a hacer sus acrobacias. Intercambiaba trapecios con grandes saltos y giros pero aun seguía pensando en él.

Leon solo al contemplaba. Realmente era una chica muy talentosa, hacia sus movimientos con destreza y gracia, por alguna razón, creyó admirarla realmente, pero no solo por su gran habilidad, si no porque tenia un corazón muy grande y dulce. Se dio cuenta entonces que el sentimiento que sentía por ella ya no era el de protección el de una hermana, si no que la quería por la Sora que era.

¿Qué me pasa? – se toco la frente y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a Sora, se dio cuenta que esta la miraba.

Sora se percato al miró de nuevo y se soltó del trapecio.

¡Ay!- gritó Sora.

¡Sora!-le gritó leon, corrió y salto de manera sorprendente (N.A: wow! - es muy hábil hasta cuando no hace acrobacias) a la red, la cual estaba muy abajo, ya que cuando practicaba, no el era de mucha utilidad, simplemente, la puso por protección, para que el impacto no fuera tanto, logró cacharla.

Gracias.- dijo sora un poco agitada y tomando su cabeza. Levanto su mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba cara a cara con Leon… muy cerca de él.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! espero este capitulo les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus felicitacione o sus jitomatasos .  
Miyuki. nn_


	3. Latidos

Capitulo 3

Latidos

Se quedó inmóvil, y callada, viendo simplemente el rostro de Leon, se sintió muy nerviosa, estaba segura que en ninguna de sus presentaciones en el escenario se había sentido así. Temía que el sonrojo de sus mejillas la delatará.

Por su parte Leon la miraba a los ojos, era lo único que hacia… en ese momento confirmo lo que había pensado, quería mucho a Sora. Por un momento sintió el impulso de querer besarla, pero el parpadeo de Sora, lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Que torpe soy!- fue la única frase que pudo decirle a Leon, junto con una risa. Leon le sonrió.

-No hay problema. Espero no te haya lastimado.

-Al contrario, le agradezco mucho.-dijo con una de sus grandes sonrisas.

Ambos se pararon de la red, y siguieron practicando un rato más, mientras practicaban más piruetas para poder tener la técnica…

-grrr…-Sora hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué te pasa Sora?- le preguntó Leon curioso.

-Jejeje, lo que pasa es que aún no he comido.

-Si quieres ve al comedor por algo, continuaremos más tarde.

- Gracias. – se puso sus zapatos y se dirigió a la puerta y salió. _Que bueno que el joven Leon se cachó…-_ pensó-_ay que descortés lo invitare._ Y regreso al gimnasio.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Leon al verla en la puerta.

-Me preguntaba, si quisiera ir a desayunar conmigo.

Leon se le quedo mirando.

-Claro.- y se dirigió a ella y salieron juntos.

Al llegar frente a la comida, Sora tomo una bandeja y tomó: unos huevos, un jugo de naranja, unas rebanadas de pan tostado, mermelada, un manzana…Leon se la veía impresionada de todo lo que tomaba; mientras que el solo tomo un café y unas galletas.

-¡Gracias pro al comida!- exclamó Sora _(N.A: ya saben en Japón agradecen cuando van a comer)_

-Provecho.-dijo Leon

-Gracias.- y comenzaron a comer. Sora estaba un poco nerviosa, ambos estaban en un silencio incomodo, ella comía, mientras que Leon solo tomaba de vez un cuando un poco de café y tomaba una galleta y miraba a su alrededor.

-Gracias.-le dijo a Sora.

-¿Huh?

-Por invitarme a desayunar contigo.

Sora se sonrojo- No es nada, además es lo menos que podía hacer por cuando me atrapo.

Pues… ¿que hubiera hecho? le preguntó León- no podía dejar que te lastimarás, la red estaba muy abajo…

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente…

Después del desayuno, aún a Sora le latía mucho el corazón, se senita extraña, contenta, nerviosa, toda una mezcla de emociones buenas y todas causadas por la misma persona.

Sora no regreso a otra practica, decidió ir a la playa y para ese entonces ya era tarde. Se recostó en la arena y se quedó pensando: _Creo que es la primera vez que de verdad siento esto… tengo que admitir que el joven Leon me gusta mucho y me encantaría que me correspondiera, pero temo… que él siendo como es, simplemente me considere como "su protegida" de esa forma ya no tendría ninguna esperanza…_- y en ese momento resbaló una lagrima en su mejilla.pero para su suerte, Leon, aunque no seguro, comenzaba a compartir los mismo sentimientos por ella.

* * *

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**!nn 

Los reviews que me dejaron hicieron que tuviera ganas para escribri este capitulo, espero les agrade. Recuerden dejar sus felcicitaciones o jitomatasos XD.

Por cierto T.T una gran disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en subir este cap. Espero no se vuelva repetir jijiji.  
Saludos a todos.  
**Miyuki Ireth**


	4. Sentimientos correspondidos

Capitulo 4

Sentimientos (correspondidos)

_Sora. Definitivamente una de las mejores acrobatas en el mundo. Tiene la capacidad de tener gracia en cada uno de sus movimientos y acciones y de transmitir alegria a quien este a su alrededor... y creo... que a mi me cautivo esa chica. Creo que fue cuando comenze a tratarla un poco más, su carisma me encanto al igual que su sonrisa... a mi¿me gusta Sora?- _pensó Leon, mientras despertaba en la mañana. El día de ayer habia estado tan cerca de Sora, que se sintió un poco extraño y más al verla sonrojada y sonriente, queria confirmar lo que sentia, pero no sabia de que forma lo haria.

No habia pensado ir a entrenar hoy, su mente estaba tan ajetreada, que no podria concentrarse en las practicas. Raídamente se vistió con un pantalón negr, una camisa morada tirandole a negro, no abotononada por completo y sus zapatos negros_ (N.A¿se lo imáginan? - no podria parar de babear XD)._

Tenia hambre pero no le gustaba ir al comedor on los demás acrobatas era demasiado ruidoso y molesto para el, así que decidio ir por un café a un restaurante; cuando se dirigió a la puerta vio en el piso un sobre, lo tomo y decia: _De Sora. _lo abrió y encontro una pequeña hoja con un recado:

_Joven Leon:_

_Recuerde que hoy en la tarde,(como a las 2:00 p.m)  
entregarán los papeles para la nueva obra, no olvide ir.  
Sora._

Volvio a guardar la hoja en el sobre y se lo guarod en el pantalón. Obviamente le habia gustado el detalle. Salio de su cuarto y salio del complejo de Kaleido.

-Estoy completamente segura que ahora si me darán el protagonico.-dijo May con una mirada ilusionada. Todas las chcias la miraon con una gota en sus fresntes. Era hora del almuerzo y todas se encontraban en el comedor.

-Bueno, eso si sería milagro.- excalmo Anna.

-Asi es, además ya sabes que Sora, como la actual de estrella Kaleido, siempre tiene los protagonicos a lado de Leon.-le explicó Mia.- Para obtenerlo los acrobatas deben realmente impactar al publico. Ellos son los que hacen que nascan las estrellas.

-Bueno¿porque no habalmos de otra cosa chicas?- les preguntó Sora a todas un poco avergonzada.

-Mmm.. Marion hasta cuando habrá otra funvción del espectaculo para niños- preguntó Anna.

-Imágino que será a mediados o afinales de "El Fanatsma..." ya que mi papá estuvo palticando con Kalos y este le dijo que no quería juntar ambos espectaculos, como es un estreno...

-Ya veo...-dijo Rosseta- cuando sea por favro avisame, em encantaría participar con mis diabolos, ahce tiempo que no los usó.

-Claro.-dijo la pequeña niña.

-¿Qué hora es May?-preguntó Sora.

- Faltan 5 minutos para las 2.

-Si no nos apresuramos no podremos llegar a tiempo ala repartición de papeles. dijo Sara que llegaba con una bandeja de comida.- Tengo que comer comer comer...- dijo meintras comia a una velocidad sorprendente mientras todos la miraban.

-Espero el joven Leon llegué a tiempo, ojala aya leido la nota...

-Si ayer no estuvo en el anuncio ¿no?- le rpeguntó Mia.

-Si...

Despues de que acabará de comer Sara, se dirigieron al salón (N.A. donde siempre hacen sus anuncios, ya saben...).

-Llegarón a tiempo- les dijo una acrobata.

-Uff.. menos mal...-dijo May.

-Bien, ya que la mayoria ha llegado comenzaré dando los papeles secundarios.- dijo Kalos- Ken porfavor.

-Si jefe.- y le entrego unas hojas.

-Bien...

-No veo al joven Leon- le susurró Sora a Rosseta.

-Creo esta llegando- y le señalo a Sora al chico peligris que entraba por la puerta.

Sora le miró y sonrio.

-Para los actoes del teatro serán: Julie, Mary, Carl... para los cantantes necesitaremos principalemnte tu ayuda Sara

-Cuenta conmigo -le dijo Sara a su novio.

- Y la adaptación que hicimos Mia y yo no habra ningun conde.. así que el papel del fantasma es para Leon y Christine lo realizara Sora.

-¡Muy bien Sora! - Dijo Marion.

-Sabiemaos que lo lograrias..-dijo Rosseta.

-Gracias amigas.

- No puedo creer, nuevamente no tengo el papel...- dijo May debastada.

-No te preocupes May,-dijo Anna- Mia, tu y yo acturemos juntas ahora..

-Y eso que tiene de bueno...¬¬ le contesto May.

-Eso es todo pasado mañana comenzaremos con los ensayos, asi que disfruten sus ultimos momentos libres.

Todos salieron del salon emocionados por la nueva obra y sus papeles.

-Vamos Sora! A pasear.

-En un momento las alcanzó.

-Esta bien te estaremso esperando.-le dijo Anna.

_¿Donde quedó el Joven Leon?- _pensó Sora, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Al no evrlo pro ninguna parte se fue por el pasillo iluminado por la luz del Sol...-_esperaba encontrarmelo..._ En ese momento alguien entrelazo su mano con la suya, voltio asustada para ver quien había sido y se sorpendio al ver a Leon.

-Joven Leon...- y antes de que termianra su frase, Leon la acerco hacia él.. y la besó.

* * *

Por fin sucedio!! . !! Leon besó a Sora... aaa.. ke lindo momento. Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews.  
Los veo en el proximo cap. Gracias por leer!  
Los quiero mis queridos lectores.  
**Miyuki Ireth**

_P.d: No se mucho acera de la obra de "El Fantasma de la ópera", así que si alguien desea dejarme una breve reseña y los personajes princiaples se lo agardeceré mucho_


	5. Novios

Capítulo 5

**Novios**

-Joven Leon...- y antes de que terminara su frase, Leon la acerco hacia él.. y la besó. Sora estaba sorpendida, completamente impactada, pero decidio no desperdiciar el momento y cerró sus ojos... ese beso, su primer beso, parecio eterno.

Sentia como la alegria la inundaba, habia sido correspondida por el hombre que ella quería. Mientras tanto Leon, habai encontrado la forma de confirmar los que sentia por Sora. Le gustaba Sora, pero no solo eso, sino que comenzaba a enamorarse de ella.

El beso termino y ambos separaron sus caras, Sora aún tenia sus ojos cerrados, pero necesitaba ver a Leon, a si que lentamente los abrió... ante ella se encontraba él, con una sonrisa en su boca y mucha ternura en sus ojos.

-Joven Leon, yo...  
-Sora. Lo que acabo de hacer, es una muestra de lo que siento por ti.- dijo aún tomandola por al cintura y con ese tono frio pero al mismo teimpo encantador (N.A: COMO PARA DERRETIRSE!!! . !)  
Sora se sintio poner como un tomate, y le sonrio.  
-Yo tambien siento lo mismo por usted,-Sora le abrazó y el hizo lo mismo- por un momento crei que simplemente no seria correspondida.  
-Sora... ¿te gustaria salir conmigo?  
Sora alzó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, realmente le encantaba. Me encantaria Joven Leon- dijo.

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a la playa...(N.A: que romanticos...-). Para ellos el momento no pudo haber sido mejor: el Sol se ponia y todo era tan pacífico... lo unico que se podia escuchar eran las olas. Permanecieron en silencio un momento, mirando el oceano. Sora estaba nerviosa y Leon precia compeltamente normal, auqneu por dentro se sentia realmente feliz. Ella decidó tomar su mano, con dulzura. Leon se sorprendió y le volteo a ver, ella simplemente miraba adelante, pero pudo distinguir un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sora, tengo que admitir, que al pirncipio no admitia mis sentimientos facilemente,pero, eso cambio jsuto despues de que te comenze a tratar... Me impresiono la forma en la que defendias y luchabas lo que relamente querias. Además tu preocupación por los demás, a pesar de que alguna vez te causaran algun daño era tan sincera... creo que eso fue lo que me cautivo despues de todo. Tu corazón tan dulce y puro, me recuerdan a los de Sophie, aunque lo sentimeintos que tengo hacia ti son completamente diferentes.

-Joven Leon... no se que decir. A mi tambien,-le miró a los ojos de su amado- me gusta mucho y por lo que es en realidad. Despues de tratarlo mejor me di cuenta que suted en realidad no era la persona de frio corazón que solía mostraba hacia los demás, simplemente estaba lleno de tristeza y descubri que usted era alguien muy tierno. Joven Leon, lo querio mucho.

-Yo tambien, Sora...

Comenzó a oscurecer en la ciudad,asi que fueron a los complejos de Kaleido; Leon llevó a Sora hasta su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Joven Leon.  
-Buenas noches- y el chico peligris se agacho para darle un suave beso en la boca de ahora novia (N.A:waa.. le lindo - !!)- Descansa.  
-Espero mañana poder disfrutar el día con usted- dijo Sora.  
-Por suspuesto. Adios.  
-Hasta mañana.

Sora entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Por un momento se quedó parada sin hacer ningún movimiento. Fool le miro extrañado.

-Sora¿qué te pasa?  
-WAAAAAAAA!!! JAJAJA  
-¿qué rayos...?¿POR QUE TE RIES?  
-AY FOOL!! Soy tan feliz...!!!!-grito SORA y abrazo al espirirtu, no para de girar en sus habitación, hasta que temrino por tirarse sobre su cama con un gran suspiro.  
-Ahora que ya te calmaste¿me podrias decir que te pasa?  
Sora no poidia contener su felcicidad. No es el joven loen encantador??!!!  
-¿Leon?  
-Asi es. Es realmente dulce... waa..-- tenia corazones por ojos.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No te importa.  
-¡Claro, que meimporta porque crees que estoy preguntando.!  
-¿Realmente, queires saber?  
-Si, dime dime dime dime!!  
-Pues verás, ahora yo soy su n-o-v-i-a.  
-...-Fool no dijo nada.  
-¿Fool?  
-Asi que ustedes... son, NOVIOS!!!!  
-Pues si.-dijo Sora con una sonrisa- espor eso que estoy tan feliz.  
-Amm... vaya hacen una extraña pareja.  
-¿Huh? - lo miro- eres la segunda perosna que me lo dice.

Sora se puso su pijama y salio a su balcón.

-Joven Leon.- dijo en un susurro y se quedo mirando el cielo estrellado-espero con ansias el día de mañana...

* * *

Como desaria tener un novio como Leon, y apuesto a que no soy la única jajajaja XD  
Ojala les haya gustado por favor dejen sus felicitaciones o jitomatasos. 

Gracias por seguir leyendo!! nn  
**Miyuki Ireth**


	6. Cita

Capítulo 6

**Cita**

La emoción del día había despertado a nuestra protagonista. Rapidamente, se paro para asearse y vestirse.

-Buen día Fool.

-Vaya Sora has madrugado. Me preguntó ¿porque será?- dijo Fool ironicamente.

-Por favor Fool, no me molestes. Tengo que darme prisa.

-Bueno te dejaré en paz, yo me quedaré aquí viendo como corres por toda la habitación.-dijo el espirítu mientras la chica iba de un lado

para el otro acomodando un poco su cuarto y escogeidno ropa.- Por cierto- dijo su amigo- recuerda que como tienes una cita con Leon debes estar impeccable, asi

que date un buen baño.

Sora lo tomó con ambas manos y le vendo todo.

-Gracias por el consejo, lo hare enseguida.

-Pierdes tiempo todos los días atandome!!! Espor eso que nuna llegas temprano!- Sora simplemente le echo una mirada fulminante.

Al salir de su pequeño baño, se dirigió a su cajón.

-_Que me pondre hoy? Quiero algo diferente.-_pensó. En ese momento saco unos pantalones cortos azules y una blusa sin mangas naranja. Tomo sus tenis naranjas

y se vistió rapidamente. AL verse en el espejo quedó satisfecha con lo que llevaba puesto pero miró su cabello y decidio recogerlo con una cola de caballo. (N.A: Se la imaginan..aaaaww ke kawaii se ha de ver w)

-Ya me voy Fool. Cuida del cuarto.- y cerró su puerta.

-Cómo demonios lo voy a hacer si estoy atado!! Sora! SORA!!

Sora bajo las escaleras del edifició y se dirgió al comedor.

-¡Sora! por acá- le grito Marion.

-Ya voy.- les respondió y fue a formarse por una bandeja y tomar su desayuno.

-Buenos días Sora...Hola Sora...Que tal!- todos los acrobatas le saludaban en la fila, ella les respodnía con un amigable saludo y una sonrisa.

-Vaya que Sora se ha vuelto muy popular.-dijo Anna mienmtras la miraba.

-Ha sido así desde su llegada, apesar de que no muchos le respetaban, fue gananadose el cariño de todo el elenco.- dijo Mia.

-¿En serio? Es decir- exclamó Rosseta- ¿no fue siempre así desde un principió?

-No. Incluso nosotras no le haciamos caso.

-Pobre Sora...- dijo Marion

-Pero mirala ahora se ve que es muy feliz, todos la quieren, incluso Leon le ha tomado cariño...-dijo Anna

-Cierto.- respondió Mia.

Sora se dirigia a ellas sonriente.

-Sora¿simplemente tomarás un jugo?-dijo Sara, quien tambien acababa de llegar.

-Asi es.- dijo mientras comenzaba a tomarle.

-Igual que tú Jonathan- dijo Marion abranzando a la foca.

-¿Cómo amancieron chicas?- preguntó Sora.

-Muy bien, gracias- le respondió Mia- yo por mi parte estoy muy ansiosa por la obra.

-Cierto, vaya que será un gran trabajo para mi, no hay ni un momento de comedia en la obra...-dijo un poco desilusionada Anna.

-No te desanimes, seguró que Mia podrá darte un papel chistoso- dijo Rossetta.

-Eso espero, tengo nuevas poses que hacer.

-Hahahaha...- todas reian mientras su amiga hacia caras graciosas. En ese momento visualisaron una sombra en su mesa. Todas voltearon a ver quien

era y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al "Dios de la Muerte".

-Oh! Leon, es bueno verte por estos lugares de vez en cuando!- dijo Sara con una gran sonrisa.

Leon simplemente le hizo una mueca tirandole a sonrisa.

-Bueno chicas las veo al rato. Cuidense.- dijo Sora mientras se levantaba. Se paro a lado de Leon y se tomaron de las manos.

Todas se quedaron calladas, incluso todo el comedor se quedo en silencio. Contemplaban esa escena aunque apresca extraño soprendente... Leon  
un joven corpulento, guapo, frio y distante tomado de la mano de la chica más algre y vivaz del escenario. Ambas estrellas de Kaleido, juntos.

Leon caminaba sereno hacia la puerta meintras Sora se despedia de sus amigas con un movimiento de su mano izquierda. AL salir ambos y cerrar las puetrtas del comedor, comenzaron los cuchicheos.

-Buen día Joven Leon¿cómo amanceció?

-Bien ¿y tú Sora?

-Aaaahh... bien gracias.- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Te ves linda.- dijo con esa voz grave que tenia el chico.

-Hehehe.- fue lo único que puedo salir de su boca.

-Joven Leon digame a donde...- fue interrumpida por su novio.

-Leon. Porfavor.- dijo mirandola con una sonrisa (N.A: No puede ser!! aún si me lo imagino me derrito waa..-)

-Lo siento. Leon¿a donde iremos hoy?

-Disculpa pero no conosco mucho los alrededores, casi no salgo.-dijo con una mirada serena a su novia.

-Aaaa... no te preocupes te llevare a los lugares más lindos de la zona.-dijo Sora con una sonrisa grande- Te llevare a la playa, al parque de diversiones,

a la pista de patinaje. Aaaaa, tambien te llevaré por un helado muy delicioso que esta...

Leon la contemplaba. Al habalr y hacer todas esas expresiones, el gustaba más era tan alegre y tan bondadosa.

-...Entonces a donde quieres ir?- le pregunto muy animada Sora.

-¿Donde quieres ir tú?

-Bueno vamos a la pista de patinaje!! Vamos!- dijo jalandolo y haciendolo correr.

-Espera! Sora!...

Asi llegaron a la pista de patinaje (NA: sobre hielo).

-Hola Mary! (N.A: recuerdan a la señora que le enseño a nuestra protagonista a patinar sobre hielo? pues es esa nuestra Mary [creo que a si se llama)

-Hola Sora, que bueno que vienes a visitarnos y...-dijo mirando a Leon- vienes bien acompañada.

-Gracias! Nos prestar dos pares de patines?

-¡Claro¿De que número?

-4 1/2 y Leon' tu que número eres?

-7

-Wow, jejeje, lo siento-dijo Sora. Leon el sonrio amigablemente

-Si es verdad tengo un pie grande, mi hermana siempre me hacia burla...-dijo Leon aun sonriendo (N.A: Vaya Sora tiene poderes increibles sobre su Novio O.o)

-Aqui tienen. Diviertanse.

Al pisar la pista, ambos se lucieron haciendo acroabcias, como si estuvieran en una obra, realmente todos los ensayos de Dracula, habian funcionado.Todo

mundo los miraba. Sora saltaba y Leon daba giros y la cachaba.En un salto Sora, se resbalo lo que hiso que cayera en un poco lejo de los brazos de Leon.

-SORA!!!- Leon gritó y se derrapo sobre el hielo cayendo justo debajo de su amada.

-Aaaa!!

-Estas bien??- le pregunto Leon con un jadeo, el golpe le habia sacado el aire.

-Leon...-dijo Sora- Gracias. Si estoy bien.- y se quitó rapidamente, dejando que se parara.

-Que bueno. Hay que ser más cuidadosos para la proxima.- dijo tomandola de la mano y parandola del hielo. AL pararse, Sora recibio un beso inesperado.

Todos los ovacionaron por su espectaculo en la pista.Hacian sus reverencias de agradecimiento.

Abandonaron el lugar y para eso ya era mediodia.

-Bueno hace calor, porque no vamos por un helado donde dices...- le dijo.

-Si, me estoy derritendo.- exclamo Sora.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta que llegarón.

-¿De que sabor te gusta?- le preguntó a Sora en el mostrador

- De mango.

-Esta bien. Porque no vas a sentarte.

-Si.

Leon pidio sus heladosy se los dieron. Se dirigio a donde estaba Sora.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias. ¿De que lo pediste?

-Limón ¿gustas?- le pregunto amablemente.

Comenzaron a comerse su helado tranquilamente. No habia prisas. Sora se encontrba un tanto nerviosa no sbia que hacer, ni que decir, en cambio él

se mostraba tranquilo y despreocupado con su mirada fija en el oceano, el viento movia su cabello suavmente. Sora simplemente lo contemplaba.

En ese momento vio como Leon lamia su cono y comenzo a hacer una mueca extraña. Sora no se pudo contener.

-Mmm.. hahaha, que pasa?- le pregunto

-Esta demasiado acido, dijo con unos ojos llorosos.

-Hahaha quieres probar el de mango.. dandoselo

Leon lo probo- Esta realmente delicioso.

-Quedatelo, yo me como el de limón.

-No Sora es tuyo.

-Porfavor Leon.-dijo tranquilamente.

Después de eso se dirgieron al parque de diversiones. Se subieron a todos los juegos, a la montaña rusa, de la cual Sora bajo toda mareada, despues se subieron a unas tazas, de las cuales ambos bajaron mareados, despues subieron al carrusel y despues a unos troncos donde se moajron completamente, Sora temblaba del frio y Leon se le acerco y el dio un fuerte abrazo, comieron y al final se subieron a la Rueda de la Fortuna, ya estaba atardeciendo un poco.

-Realmente fui un día grandioso...-dijo Sora.

-Gracias.-le dijo Leon con su galante voz.

-De que.

-Nunca habia pasado un día tan contento, ya tenia largo tiempo que no salía...

Sora le dirigio una sonrisa

-... y menos con un apersona a la que aprecio.- dijo Leon con ternura en su mirada.

Sora lo miro fijamente asombrada por las palabras de su novio, sonrojada.

Bajaron del juego y se dirigieron a los modulos de sus departamentos.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando su escenario Kaleido llenó de luces. Parecía mágico.

-Mañana comienza el trabajo pesado.- dijo Leon

-Asi es.

-Debemos perfeccionar esa técnica lo más pronto posible para que el espectáculo…

-…sea el mejor de todos- completo Sora- Estoy segura de que lograremos que nos quede perfecto.

-Siempre ha sido así..- le contesto él.

Sora tomó su mano. Leon tomo por su barbilla y se le acerco. Sora se sonrojo y lo miro a los ojos…

-Aaa.. yo..-no pudo terminar su frase por que la beso. En ese instante sus amigas Anna y Mia subian por las escaleras y al verlos se escondieron para espiarlos.

-No puede ser- susurró Anna Mia simplemente le indico que guardara silencio.

-Leon…Leon la abrazo. Los abrazos de Leon eran tan calidos, con mucha ternura…

-Nos vemos mañana en las practicas, Sora. descansa.- Leon se dio la vuelta y sonrió ligeramente.

- Si… tu igual.

Sora se quedo viendo como se iba, con una mano en su pecho, su corazón latía rápidamente y se sentía roja como un tomate.

* * *

Hola gente bonita!  
Si... lo sé, soy una mala persona por no cumplir mi promesa de que no me iba a tardar en subir  
capitulos nuevos, pero la escuela es una de mis prioridades y no la puedo desatender.  
En fin, espero que este nuebo capitulo les haya gustado. Ojala muchos reviews, eso me levanta  
el ánimo para seguir escribiendo; aunque esta vez, para escribir este cap. me inspire escuchando  
las hermosas melodias que salen en este precioso anime, ya saben a lo que me refiero, cuando Sora  
esta triste ponen una músiquita triste de fondo, pues esas musiquitas las estuve escuchando todo  
el santo día XDDD. Pero bueno ¿¿¿que puedo hacer??.

Cuidense mucho, mis queridos lectotres.  
Atte. **Miyuki Ireth**


	7. Declaración

Capitulo 7

**Declaración**

_¿Que le habrá visto a esa chica? ¿Cómo pudo conquistarlo? ´¿Sabían que desde un principío Leon ya estaba interesado en ella? ¿Desde cuando? Cuando actuaba  
con May, él le pidó que fuera su compañera... No lo puedo creer. Sora anda con Leon... Leon anda con Sora._

No era para nada sorprendente que después de ver a aquella escena en el comedor el día anterior, en todo Kaleido  
se podían escuchar rumores acerca de aquella pareja. Bien sabían que el Dios de la Muerte era uno de los acróbatas más  
fríos y que por sus antecedentes, no era muy bueno de fiar. Incluso en el mismo escenario había lastimado a una de sus  
compañeras. En cambio Sora, era chica alegre, optimista, capaz de dibujar una sonrisa en los rostros de sus espectadores,  
en fin todo lo contrario a Leon y para rematar estos dos contorversiales trapecistas andaban juntos

Era el primer día de ensayos para la nueva obra "El fantasma de la ópera", todo el elenco andaba corriendo de un lado a  
otro, indicando lugares, calentando un poco, poniendo coreografías, el lugar era iluminado con distintas luces a cada rato.  
Mientras tanto Mia revisaba cada detalle y ponía a los demás colaboradores a trabajar. Con el tiempo había logrado alcanzar un

lugar importante en la producción del escenario.

-Sora, Leon. Saben como es el movimiento. Primero entrenaremos aquí el desarrollo de la obra, mientras que ustedes por su parte  
perfeccionarán la técnica para el climax y eso lo queremos dentro de dos semanas.  
-¿Dos semanas?- preguntó Sora con un poco de preocupación.

-Así es. Tan siquiera quiero la idea principal, es decir algunso movimientos clave, ya después podremos agregar detalles.  
Aquí tienen sus guiones. ¡¡Muy bien empezemos!!- les gritó a los demás.- Comenzaremos con la intoducción, bailarines...  
-¿Cómo amaneciste?-le preguntó Leon a Sora.  
- Oh!- exclamó Sora ya que había sido sacado de sus pensamientos.-Muy bien y tú?  
-Bien.  
-Me alegro.-dijo con una calida sonrisa.  
-Creo que será un día pesado.-dijo Leon cruzandose de brazos y mirando el panorama agitado del escenario.  
-Supongo, más para nosotros ya que necesitamos crear esa técncia en dos semanas y no se me ocurre nada y ¿a ti?

- Tampoco se me ocurre algo. Apenas comensamos y ya tenemos un problema.  
-Pero ¡vamos! Algo se nos ocurrira y lo que sea sera muy bueno, no no no!!! (N.A: Ya saben que Sora siempre repite la última silaba de algunas palabras ¬¬)- dijo tomando la mano de  
su novio.

-Leon la miro y le dirigio una sonrisa, apretando su mano con fuerza. (N.A: waaa... se me cae la baba) En ese momento, apesar de las prisas, las miradas indiscretas se posaban en ellos. 

-Aaaa..- dijo Mia- hacen una linda pareja.  
-Hay que admitirlo, se ven muy bien juntos.-dijo Rosetta.

-¿Quienes?- dijo una voz masculina atrás de ellas. Era Ken.  
-¡ah Ken!- exclamó Anna. Ken levanto la vista y vió a Sora y a Leon tomadOs de la mano. Su corazón solo dió un vuelco, la escena lo dejo sin palabras.

Sus amigas sabían que él tenia un cierto interés por la estrella del escenario y al ver la expresión en su rostro, se sintieron mal. Sora pro su parte se sonrojaba  
al ver las miradas posadas en ellos. Veía a todo el mundo en eso, se percató de la mirada triste de su amigo. Este al sentir su mirada simplemente se fue.

-Sora...-dijo Ken desconsolado.

-¿Haber que pasa aquí?- preguntó imperativo Kalos que llegaba acompañado de Sara.- Ponganse a trabajar. La obra debe estar lista lo más pronto posible.  
-Jojojo- rió Sara.-¡¡¡Hacen una muy linda pareja.!!!- les gritó a los enamorados.  
-¡Ay Sara porfavor!. le repsondió Sora.  
-Mmmm.. vaya- dijo Kalos- Más les vale que su relación no intefiera con la planeación de nuestras obras.

-Ay Kalos, ¿cómo puedes ser tan frío con ellos?- le reclamo Sara, abrasandose de su brazo.Kalos solo pudo sonrojar su morena cara.

-_Ken...¿qué le habrá pasado?.- pensó Sora.  
_-Sora.- dijo Leon

-¿SI?

-Vamos, es nuestro turno de ensayar.

-Claro.

Después de estos acontecimientos, todo el día el elenco estuvo ensayando y sigió así hasta el atardecer.  
-¡Bueno muchachos! Los espero mañana temprano.Pueden retirarse.- dijo Mia. -Ah! Sora puedes venir un momento con nosotras.  
-Claro Mia. Espermae un momento. Bueno Leon, te veo mañana para comenzar la técnica.  
-Si.- y se agacho y le dió un delicado beso en su frente. Sora puso junto sus manos de manera sumisa y se sonrojo. Leon simplemente se dio la vuelta  
con su cabello gris y se drigio a la salida.  
-Wow! Sora se ve que el Joven leon te quiere mucho.- dijo Rosseta que la esperaba.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sora inquisitiva,  
-Claro!- le respondió Anna- apesar de que llevan pocos días no es así?  
-Pues si. Hace poco que andamos juntos.  
-¡Qué andan juntos!- dijo May, que se paraba enfrente de ellas.- Vaya, Sora. Aún no puedo creer que Leon se fijara en una mocosa como tú.  
-¿Celosa?- le preguntó Mia con una mirada picarona.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó May- Hay mucho mejores que Leon.  
-Oye! ¬¬- le reclamó Sora por el comentario.  
-En fin simplemente te quería decir que felicidades, por los dos. Eso es todo me voy.- dijo altaneramente.

-Ammm.. bueno gracias May.- le gritó Sora.-¿Por que no vamos a los cuartos? Estoy muy cansada...  
-Si, pero antes debemos hablar.- dijo Anna tomando un aspecto más serio.  
-¿Hablar?  
-Si Sora, sentemonos.- Aún se encontraban en el escenario.-dijo Mia.  
-Sora, sabemos que tu quieres mucho a Leon- dijo Anna- y que eres muy feliz con él, pero... Ken...  
-¿Ken?.  
-Si, bueno él te tiene un gran aprecio, y la notica que ustedes andaban juntos pues le fue un poco duro.- continuó Mia.  
-Esperabamos que pudieras animarlo.-dijo Rosseta.  
-Inmediatamente iré. Gracia spor avisarme. 

Sora corrio a la salida y fue a buscar a su amigo.  
-_Ken siempre me ha dado todo su apoyo desde mi llegada a Kaleido, fue el único que en aquellos tiempos tenía fé en mi. Y yo jamás me_

_dí cuenta de sus sentimeintos. Es más muy pocas veces le agradecí por toda su ayuda. Ay no...- _pensaba Sora estó mientras corria y lo buscaba.  
Se sentía completamente mal por lo ocurrido.

-¿Ken donde estas?- se preguntaba Sora. Hasta que porfin... pudo divisar su rubia cabellera. Estaba recargado mirando el mar en los bandarales  
afuera de Kaleido.  
-¡Ken! le girtó Sora.  
-Aaaa... Sora- dijo con poco entusiasmo.  
-Ken, que bueno que te encuentro.  
-Si...

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro.-le respondio el chico de ojos azules. Ambos se quedaron en un silencio de ultratumba.  
-Oye Ken...  
-Vaya! Me alegró por la noticia.  
-¿Noticia?  
-Así es. La de que tú y Leon estan juntos.  
-Aaa... si.  
-Sabes espero que sean felices juntos. Aunque, debo amditir, que Leon no es muy de mi confianza, se que todas las decisiones que tomas son buenas...

-Gracias. Oye Ken, acerca de eso, las chicas, me dijeron que no estabas muy contento sobre esto.  
-No, Sora. Lo que más deso es que seas feliz, con quien sea. Aunque debo confesarte que yo siempre te quise...  
-Ken. Yo tambien desde un principio te quise y para serte sincera me siento culpable...  
-¿qué?- preguntó atónito este Ken.  
-Si... tu fuiste el primero y elúnico en ofrecerme tu apoyo cuando llegué a Kaleido. Me ayudaste en todo.  
-Sora puedes contar conmigo. Para lo que sea, no importa que sea.  
-Muchas gracias. Ken, entonces ahora ya se quien eres.  
-¿Quién?  
-Tu eres... mi mejor amigo. Te quiero mucho Ken.- y saltó Sora para darl un fuerte abrazo.

-Sora tu también eres mi mejor amiga. 


	8. Entrenamiento I Apoyo

Capítulo 8

**Entrenamiento I  
[Apoyo**

**  
**

-¡Salta más alto!  
-¡Si!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback   
_Sora calentaba en el gimnasio. Aún era muy temprano y se encontraba sola, todos los demás aún se encontraban durmiendo.  
Tenía la inquietud de crear la nueva técnica, no lograba idear algo aún. Simplemente practicaba.

_-Algo se me tiene que ocurrir.-_ pensaba- _algo que pueda transmitir los sentimientos de los personajes en el climax.  
_

Se dirigio ppor un libreto y leyo:

_Escena 10  
Climax_

_... el fantasma lleva a __Christine a los laberintos donde se encuentra el algo artificial.  
El fantasma comienza a acosar a la protagonista como simbolo de su amor y obsesion por ella. Christine quiere al fantasma  
y esta fascinada por su música. Después de todo ella lo acepta tal y como es._

_Fin.  
La historia original fue editada para la adaptación en el escenario Kaleido.  
Por Mia Guillem._

Sora termino de leer. Cuando en eso se le ocurrio una idea.__

-La técnica que haremos...¿cuál va a ser?- pregunto Leon atrás de ella.  
-Bueno, habia pensado en que la dividamos en dos partes utilizando el trampolin y el trapecio.  
Por lo que dice en el guión hay una persecusión entre el fantasma y Christine, asi que podemos  
utilizar diversos trampolines y hacer multiples acrobacias en ellos, cuando Christine se de  
cuenta de sus sentimientos, subiremos a los trapecios. ¿Que te parece?  
-Buena ideA, Sora...  
-En lo que debemos trabajar más son las acrobacias del trampolin y los saltos del trapecio.-dijo con una sonrisa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback

-"El fantasma y Christine tienen que sobresalir de la escenografía mientras saltan.-pensaba Sora-  
Pero es un poco complicado saltar muy alto y hacer una acrobacia rapidamente anes de caer en el próximo trampolin.."  
-Esto no debe ser tan difícil para tí, Sora...-le espetaba Leon.  
-Lo siento, pero es que creo que necesito prácticar más estos saltos.  
-Debes estar cansada, tomaremso un descanso breve.  
-¡No! Solo han pasado 4 días desde que iniciamos las prácticas y aún no he perfeccionado la técncia de brincos. No  
puedo darme el lujo de descansar.-exclamo Sora con coraje y fatiga en su voz.  
...-Leon simplemente la miraba.- Si tú lo deseas así. Esta bien.- Decia mientras se acercaba a ella.-  
Se que lo lograrás Sora...-dijo tomandola de la mano.-Continuemos.  
-Si...

Sora subió nuevamente al trampolin. Y comenzo a saltar. Poco a poco alcanzaba mayor altura, cuando hubo alcanzado  
lo más que pudo, al caer nuevamente en el trampolin salto con más fuerza e intento hacer una pirueta, no la habia  
termiando y nuevamente cayo sobre la cama elástica.

-Seguiré así, hasta que logre completar varias. Asi que, Leon si gustas puedes...  
-No me pidas que haga otra cosa. Prácticare contigo.  
-Gracias.

Por decirlo así, los 5 días de práctica habian sido así, Sora perfeccionanado los movimientos y Leon apoyandola.  
No salían del salón más que para comer un poco y dormir, aunque regresabana a sus respectivos cuartos ya  
tarde, y para colmo Sora se paraba antes que Leon para continuar su entrenamiento. Leon de igual forma  
se despertaba de madrugada para ayudarla, sabia de la fuerza de voluntad que tenia y no podía dejrla sola.

El entrenamiento había concluido ese arduo día. Sora se ponía una chaqueta encima y sintio como unos brazos la aprisionaban por  
la espalda.  
-Leon...  
-Sora. Lo has estado haciendo muy bien, pero no seas tan dura contigo misma.- dijo el chico peligris con su voz grave y pacifica al mismo tiempo.  
-No tengo otra manera de hacer las cosas...hehehe- rió nerviosamente- pero si lo he hecho bien es porque  
me has apoyado mucho.  
-...Mañana, porfavor toca a mi puerta cuando te levantes. Necesitamos comenzar con el trapecio, lo cual ya no será tan pesado.  
-Estoy segura de que no.  
-Hasta mañana.- Dijo Leon volteandola hacia su cara y plantando un beso delicado en su frente.  
-Hasta... mañana.- dijo casi como un susurro y salió.

Leon simplemente espero un poco, hasta asegurarse que Sora se hubiera ido por completo. Al percatarse de que no habia nadie,  
nuevamente regreso al trampolín y empezo a saltar. 

T o c, T o c, T o c.

-Leon. ¿Estas despierto?- pregunto Sora y al no recibir respuesta volvio a tocar.-Leon!!- dijo lamanetandose.-Debe seguir dormido...-será mejor no  
molestarlo, ayer no descanso solo por ayudarme.- pensó la pelirosa. Y se dirigio al salón.

Por el pasillo escuchaba algunos ruidos provenientes del uso del trampolín, cuando entró se sorprendio al ver a Leon saltando, pero  
lo que más el causo sorpresa fue encontrar todo los instrumentos en diferente orden y ver un nuevo trampolin en el centro de todos.  
Este era el más grande de todos [N.A: ¿¿recuerdan los trampolines ne los que salto Sora la primera vez en Kaleido?? en el capítulo 1,pues asi eran  
estos trampolines XD y por lo mismo era un poco más alto. Leon saltaba en él y después caia en otro que estaban a su lado y así consecutivamente. Sora simplemente lo veía con alegría.

-Me parece que así esta bien.- dijo Leon  
-¿qué...?- dijo Sora.  
-Oh! Sora, eres muy madrugadora.-le habló una persona, de la cual no sabia de su existencia en el lugar, enfrente de ella.  
-Jan! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-preguntó Sora. Jan era el padre de Marion, encargado de toda la utileria y de montar  
las escenografías.  
-Leon me pidió que hiciera un nuevo trampolin, y estaba viendo que tal habia quedado.  
-Leon...  
-Supuse que si cambiabamos el lugar de los trampolines y agregabamos uno más, te sería más fácil hacer la técnica- dijo su  
novio parado en la cama elástica.  
-Además agregamos otros dos trapecios a los lados del principal  
-Ya veo...- Sora contemplaba los nuevos columpios (el principal se encontraba ariba del trampolin grande y habian otros dos a su lado pero un poc más lejos) cuando se dio cuenta.- entonces, ¿habrá un cambio en la técnica?  
-Así es. Te lo explicaré. Ahora subé.- dijo Leon bajando por ella.  
-¡Si! Lamento haber causado tantas molestias.  
-Tú no causas molestias.-dijo tomandola de la mano  
-Jajaja no fue nada Sora- respondió el padre de Marion.- Bien, me retiro si necesitan otra cosa no duden en llamarme.  
-Gracias.-dijeron al unísono las estrellas.  
-Sora, sube a ese trampolín y observa.  
-Umm... si.

Leon salto a otro que se encontraba a lado del grande (trampolín).  
-Comenzaremos saltando a este trampolín- dijo señalando el trampolín principal. Tú estarás del otro lado. Después haremos al piruetas  
que ya teniamos listas antes , para llegar a los más pequeños que es dodne estas tú. Nos cruzaremos y cuando nuevamente lleguemos  
al grande haremos más saltos... para luego ir a los trapecios que se encunetran enfrente de nosostros. Asi haremos giros y temrianremso jutnos en el aquel trapecio principal. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Mmmm...- Sora se fue hacia donde Leon se encontraba y le dio un gran abrazo.-Me gusta mucho.  
Leon simplemente le devolvio el abrazo y sonrio tiernamente.

Recuerden felicitaciones, sugerencias y /o jitomatasos son aceptados con gusto XD [los últimso no tanto ¬¬'  
Por cierto, para este capítulo pensaba hacer unos cuantos dibujos, para que me entiendan la explicación  
de los trampolines y todo eso...W yo les avisare cuando y donde oki?  
Muchas garcias por seguir leyendo y disuculpen la tardanza, pero tengan en cuenta que hay otras cosas que hacer. '  
Se les quiere, lectores. n.n

Atte. Miyuki Ireth


	9. Entrenamiento II Ensayos

Capítulo 9

**Entrenamiento II  
[Ensayos, fotos y entrevsitas**

-¡Pongan la música! ¡Todos a sus puestos!- el eco de la voz de Mia se escuchaba en todo el escenario.  
Ya habían pasado 4 semanas y la próxima sería el estreno. El tiempo para practicar la obra fue corto debido  
a que el cliente de Kaleido queria ver las ganancias pronto. Por lo que Kalos apresuraba a todos para  
que el estreno fuera inmediato y fuera un éxito.

Habria dos ensayos generales durante la semana. este era el primero. Si el jefe se percataba de algun error  
tenian solo dos días para corregir. Se sentia la presión en el ambiente.

-¡Sora! ¿Sora? ¿dónde esta esa chica?- preguntaba Kalos.  
-¿Huh? ¡Aquí estoy jefe!- respondia mientras corria hacia su lugar en la primera escena, pero sin darse cuenta  
tropezo con una cuerda.-Oooo...uch!- fue lo único que se pudo escapar de su boca seguido de una risa nerviosa.  
-¡Ay no! Sora!!- gritó Ana, quien corria a ayudarla.  
-Estoy bien Ana, no hay porque preocuparse.- dijo sentandose y sobando su rodilla.  
-Sora se más cuidadosa, no podemos esperar una lesiónd e tu aprte-dijo Rosseta con una mirada preocupante.  
-Si... tienes razón Rosseta, jajaja... - dijo Sora.  
-Vamso parate el jefe ya quiere comenzar con el ensayo.-dijo Ana tomandola de la mano.  
-Si.

Leon miraba divertido la escena, desde las escaleras a un lado de los asientos del escenario del escenario, y una  
pequeña sonrisa se pintó en su cara.  
Le encantaba ver a Sora. Verla, le hacia recordar viejos tiempos con Sophie, pero la pelirosa lo hacia sentir diferente,  
demasiado feliz para ser sinceros , su ingenuidad, inocencia y su sonrisa eran encnatadoras para él. Realmente la amaba, tal y como era.  
-Vaya...-dijo una voz a su lado. El francés inmediatamente volteo y se topó con Sara.- Verte sonreir, y de esa  
manera es realmente extraño.  
-Eso es porque no todo hace que lo haga.- dijo Leon frio y retornando sus vista a su novia.  
-Lo sé, y de esa manera simplemente _ella_ lo puede realizar.- dijo Sara mirando a Sora.- Es una chica realmente icreible  
... y a pesar de sus momentos de torpeza es muy inteligente. Cuidala mucho Leon, jamás le causes ningún daño. Ese  
corazón que posee...- Leon miró a Sara nuevamente- ... es tan puro, que lo lastimen realmente acabaria con la Sora  
que conocemos. Pero, es muy afortunada al tenerte.  
-Yo... nunca le haré daño.-dijo Leon bajando hacia su lugar en la obra.  
-¡Bien! ¡Comenzemos!- gritó Mia.

La música comenzó a sonar y las luces iluminaron a los personajes sobre el escenario. Cada uno comenzaba con sus propios momviemientos  
y asi fue en el trancruso del ensayo. La voz de la cantante de Kaleido llenaba el ambiente de acuerdo a las escenas. Leon y Sora por su  
parte daban siempre esas maravillosas actuaciones.

Al finalizar la práctica de la obra, los de mantenimeinto se quedaron acomodando utileria y los acróbatas perfeccionaban las coreografias.

-Sora, Leon- exclamó Ken.  
-¿Qué pasa Ken?-preguntó Sora. Leon lo veía de una manera indeferente.  
-Su sesión de fotos para la propaganda de la obra comienza en 20 minutos, se les estará esperando en el salón de prensa  
y después de eso se hará una entrevista ahi mismo.  
-Esta bien gracias Ken. Nos vemos más tarde.  
Ken simplemente se despido con su mano.

-Faltan 15 minutos. ¿Qué hacemos mientras?-preguntó leon  
-Amm.. no creo que hagamos mucho, porque no vamos al salón de fotos y platicamos un poco -dijo sonriente.  
-Esta bien- dijo el chico peligris pasando un brazo por la cintura de su novia.- ¿De que quieres platicar?

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse meintras las miradas indiscretas se posaban en ambos. 

Habian pasado ya casi 40 minutos y el fotografo aún no llegaba. Y una chica de cabellos castaños y con lentes llegó.  
Las estrellas inmediatamente voltearón a mirarla.  
-Tú...¿eres la fotografa?- preguntó leon con una mirada fría.  
-Aaa...no.-dijo timidamente- No soy al fotografa. Simplemente les traigo sus vestuarios. Con su permiso.  
-Debe haber surgido un contratiempo.- exclamó Sora pensativa.  
-Será mejor ponernos estos disfraces de una vez.

Ambso fuerona unos pequeños vestidores que se encontraban ahi.

Sora,a dentro sacó de la gran bolsa que cubría su vestuario, al sacarlo se llevo una sorpresa esperaba algo más grande y excentrico,  
pero a pesar de eso, le gsuto. Era un simple pero muy bonito. Era un vestido corto su fondo era blanco con un corte "V", y arriba  
llevaba una capa de tela delgada que se ajustaba al vestido perfectamente. No tenia mangas y era ampli, ovbiamente por los movimientos  
que ejecutaba el acrobata que lo usaria. AL ponerselo comrpobó que le llegaba a las rodillas ya fortunadamente le quedó a la perfección.  
Salió y se apró frente a un gran espejo donde se acomdo de todo, depsues comenzó a peinar su cabellera rosada, poniendose un broche  
de lado izquierdo y haciendo una sondas en sus puntas y pusó en su bboca un poco de labial rojo. Las zapatillas parecian de ballet y  
eran blancas. No se habia percatado que Leon ya habia salido y se encontraba recargado en la pared.

-Leon, no me di cuenta de que ya habias salido.-dijo Sora e inmediatamente Leon pusó su atención en ella. Y se quedó atonito.-Mmm..  
que mal aún llega aquella persona.-dijo decepcionada mirando hacia la puerta

Le agradaba la vista de su novia. A sus ojos se veía relamente preciosa, claro, le gustaba verla todos los días verla con ropa común, pero  
la diferencia le encantaba. Pero algo se le veía extraño y cuando se dio cuenta de que era, quiso probarlos. Sus labios se veían realmente  
delicados. Este no se pudo resisitir y se fue acercnado a ella. Este acto inquietaba a Sora, el porte de Leon era tan imponente, frio, elegante  
que cuando se le acercaba lo único que podí hacer era quedarse inmovil. Por fin llego a ella y tomo su barbilla con su mano derecha y con  
la otra le quito unos cuantos mechones de cabello. Leon poso su mano en su cintura sin soltar su rostro y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Sora se sonrojo totalmente. A pesar de que no era la priemra vez que él hacia eso, ella siempre se quedaba petrificada por al emoción. Lo único  
que podía hacer era devolver aquel tierno gesto, cerrando sus ojos.

-Aaaawww!! ESO ES PERFECTO!!- exclamó una voz un poco afeminada proveneinte de la puerta.  
Leon y Sora fueron interrumpidos e inmediatamente miraron quuien habia sido el causante. Un hombre alto, moreno de cabello rubio,  
que vestia un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa desabotanda de arriba.  
-Usted es el fotografó?- preguntó ahora Sora.  
-Si soy yo! Lamento al tardanza pero el equipo aún no estabab listo, luego hubo mucho tráfico de camino...  
-Simplemente haga su trabajo. Tenemos más cosas que hacer. -dijo Leon molesto y frio.  
-Ay! Que frío... en fin. Simplemente permitan que mi asistente les maquille un poco, el encuentro que presencie los dejo muy colorados.  
Sora se sonrojo ante el comentario y Leon lo miró con molestia. Despues de haberlos retocado posaron en direntes fromas, abarzados  
separados, con miradas opuestas. Después de todo ese alboroto, se dirgierón a la sala de prensa. Pero desafortunadamente ya era muy tarde.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto Kalos enojado- Esto empezó hace 20 min.  
-El fotografo y el vestuario llegarón tarde.  
-Aaa.. esta bien comenzemos.La lluvia de preguntas comenzó.

-_Leon Oswald ¿que le parece la calidad de la obra?  
_-Me parece muy buena, es un clásico y me parece que le hemos sacado el mayor provecho.  
-_Señorita Naegino, ¿la técnica a realizar será nuevamente original?  
_-Por cupuesto, siempre queremos darle a nuestro espcetador la experiencia de nuevas acrobacias.  
-_Señorita ¿cuál es el nivel de su compañero?  
_-El joven Leon es una crobata de muy alto nivel, sin duda es capaz de realizar acrobacias de cualquier grado de dificultad.  
-_Joven Oswald, esta chica ya ha sido catalogada como la estrella de Kaleido, pero...¿tiene la capacidad de realizar las acrobacias a su lado?  
_-Eso no se pregunta, Sora Naegino ha llegado a ese puesto por que es capaz de todo.-dijo leon frio ante esa pregunta .Sora lo miro sonriente.

Al finalizar aquel ajetreado día, la amyoria de la gente regreso a su cuarto.

-Solo faltan pocos dias, para la obra...-exclamó Sora sobre su cama.  
-Oye Sora.-dijo Fool- porque no tomas...  
-Fool...¬¬  
-Bueno, bueno esta bien. pero te notas algo cansada, yo realmente lo veo nece...-un proyectil tipo almohada fue a dar a todo su  
pequeño cuerpo.  
-Eres muy mala.-fue lo único que pudo decir el espiritú tratando de librarse del peso de su atacante.  
T o c T o c  
-M e preguntó quien será..-dijo levantandose de su cama.  
-Hola Sora!  
-Marion,Jonathan! Cómo estan?  
-Bien gracias. Y tú?  
-Pues un poco cansada... xx  
-Aaa.. que lastima te queriamos invitar a cenar con todos.  
-Esta bien. Voy. AHorita regreso...  
-¿A quien le dices?- pregunto Marion.  
-Aaa no! A nadie haha. Oye... t eimprota si invito a alguien?  
-Por supuesto que no...  
-Entonces, acompañame.  
Sora bajo las escaleras y se dirgió a la puerta de un cuarto.  
T o c T o c  
-Leon?- preguntó Sora. L apuerta se abrio lentamente mostrando al chico alto francés- Oye Leon quieres cenar con los chicos y conmigo?  
-No creq eu les garde mucho mi presencia.  
-Jajaj que dices Leon- dijo Marion a Jonathan le gsutaria que vinieras dijo mostrandole a la foca. Esta salto a sus brazos.  
-Esta bien.  
-Muy bien vamos!- exclamó Sora.

Al llegar al comedor todos [Ken, Mia, Anna, May, Rosseta y Sara se quedaron callados al ver a Leon entrar. Era un silencio incomodo, y todo  
mundo tenia una cara graciosa de aburrimeitno. Pero después de unos cuantos comentarios espontaneos de Sara todo el ambiente se volvio  
más ameno. Todos reian, incluso Leon sonreira muy de evz en cuando y tomaban y comian. Una reunion que todos disfrutaban.  
Y al terminar todos se fueron a sus cartos con la expectativa del éxito de la obra.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo.  
Aún continua el roamnce Leon x Sora [ que hermosa pareja - n.n  
Dejen sus felicitaciones o jitomatasos.  
Los quiero lectores  
Atte.  
M i y u k i Ireth 


End file.
